Yoonmin drabble
by it's tinggi
Summary: It's Yoonmin (Yoongi as Seme x Jimin as Uke)
1. Chapter 1

"A-akhh eunghhhh" peluh keringat terus mengalir dari pelipisnya

"A-ahhh emhhhh" nafas yang tersenggal senggal seirama dengan hentakan kasar dan brutal penuh hukuman yang menyapa hole sempit dan hangat milik namja berparas manis dengan surai orange yang sudah lepek karna keringatnya.

Plak

Satu tamparan kembali diberikan namja bersurai mint yang masih meng-in out kan junior kebanggaannya didalam hole sempit dan hangat namja imut bersurai orange yang berperan sebagai kekasih sekaligus muridnya ini.

"Hhhh Jiminieehh" sudah kesekian kalinya namja yang berada diatas ini menggeram mengumpat nikmat saat hole berkedut ini seraya memijat lembut junior kebanggaannya. Satu tangannya memegangi pinggang si orange sedangkan satu tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk meremas dan men-shake junior namja yang berada dibawahnya ini.

"A-ahhh Yoongi hyuunghhh.. F-fasterrhh... A-akhhh moree hyungieehh" Si orange hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah nikmat yang membuat kekasihnya semakin bersemangat untuk menghentakan miliknya didalam hole sempit dan hangat ini.

"Ouhhh Yoongi hyuunghhh... A-aku.. " Park Jimin, namja imut bersurai orange itu memberi kode kepada kekasihnya bahwa ia akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi.

"Togetherhh baby.. " Yoongi mempercepat gerakannya semakin kasar dan brutal.

"Aahhhh Hyuunghh/Shhh Jiminie"

Tanpa melepas juniornya yang masih berada didalam hole jimin, Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jimin sambil memiringkan tubuh Jimin menghadapnya agar junior Yoongi tidak terlepas dari hole Jimin hingga pagi besok.

Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Yoongi dan Yoongi dengan lembut mengusap surai orange Jimin sesekali mengecup sayang Puncak kepala Jimin agar kekasihnya ini cepat tidur.

"Tidurlah. Besok kau harus sekolah"

"Ne hyungie, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jiminie"

Skip -

Kringgg Kringgg

Jimin menatap malas kearah jendela kelasnya jendela. Bel menunjukan waktu pergantian pelajaran dan Jimin sama sekali tidak peduli tentang hal itu. Perutnya sudah mengadakan konser dadakan sedari tadi. Dan yang ia inginkan hanya pergi kekantin sekarang juga.

"Jimin-ah" Jimin hanya menatap teman sebangkunya sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil ini seolah berbicara 'ada apa Taehyung-ah?'' yang hanya dibalas cengiran kotak dari sahabatnya ini membuat Jimin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Mata malas Jimin seketika menjadi berbinar menatap Taehyung yang masih Setia dengan cengiran kotaknya.

"Benarkah?" Ucapan Jimin hanya dibalas anggukan dari Taehyung lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantong seragamnya.

"Ini" Taehyung memberikan benda yang ia keluarkan dari kantong seragamnya tadi. Dan Jimin hanya menatap datar kearah benda yang diberikan Taehyung padanya. Hilang sudah tatapan berbinar yang sempat ia keluarkan tadi.

"Plester?" Jimin kini menatap datar Taehyung yang kembali menunjukan cengiran bodohnya.

"Ujian fisika yang kemarin akan dibagikan, aku berikan ini untuk memplester luka dihatimu nanti saat melihat hasilnya" Cengiran kotak Taehyung masih terpasang diwajahnya. Jimin yang mendengar alasan Taehyung menitikan air matanya terharu. Taehyung melihat sahabatnya menangis mulai panik. Lalu memeluk Jimin erat sebagai tanda persahabatan yang mereka junjung tinggi sejak kecil. Murid lainnya yang berada dikelas ada yang menatap haru ada juga yang menatap malas melihat 2 Teletubies yang sedang berpelukan dramatis ini.

"Ekhem! Park Jimin-ssi Kim Taehyung-ssi aku sudah cukup tua untuk melihat adegan Teletubies kalian. Jadi hentikan atau keluar dari kelasku sekarang?!" Entah sejak kapan Wanita berkacamata kuda yang berperan sebagai Guru Fisika ini masuk ke kelas.

"Keluar!" Jawaban kompak dari Jimin dan Taehyung membuat Mrs. Jung menggeram.

"Kalian berdua keluar dari-"

"Tidak jadi saem hehe"

"Silahkan dilanjutkan saem mendongengnya"

Ucapan kompak Jimin dan Taehyung berhasil membuat mrs. Jung hanya menghela nafas bersabar menghadapi kedua Teletubies ini.

"Ekhem, Baiklah anak anak. Aku akan membagikan hasil Ujian kalian semua sesuai dengan yang ku bilang kemarin" Ucapan Mrs. Jung berhasil mendebarkan Jantung seluruh murid dikelas 3-2 ini.

Mrs. Jung mendekati satu persatu murid dan memberikan hasil Ujian mereka masing masing. Saat sampai dimeja Jimin dan Taehyung.

brak

Mrs. Jung sedikit menggebrak meja mereka. Lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kedua murid yang mematung ditempat. Menatap nanar kertas Ujian diatas meja mereka. Jimin dan Taehyung saling menatap dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Perlahan mereka membuka kertas itu dan..

Kim Taehyung

'40'

Park Jimin

'40'

Mereka menghela nafas putus asa dan menenggelamkan wajah ke meja secara bersamaan.

'Eomma pasti marah padaku' - batin Taehyung

'Yoongi hyung pasti marah, yatuhan aku harus apa' - batin Jimin

Lalu dengan cepat Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan melakukan sesuatu pada kertas Ujiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tae?" Jimin menautkan alisnya lucu melihat Taehyung yang sibuk merebut kertas Ujian milik Jimin lalu menempelkan plester di kertas Ujian Jimin pada bagian Kolom nilainya.

"Dengan begini kita tidak akan sakit hati jika melihat hasil Ujian kita" Cengiran Kotak khas Taehyung kembali terpasang. Jimin hanya mengerjapkan matanya melihat kertas Ujiannya dengan plester yang menutupi nilainya.

"Gomawoo Tae.." Jimin segera memeluk sahabatnya erat dan yang dipeluk membalas pelukan Jimin tak kalah erat mengabaikan tatapan malas dari sang Guru yang ternyata masih ada di kelas ini.

Skip -

Ruangan makan yang sunyi hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan piring menyelimuti kedua pasangan yang sedang makan malam dengan tenang. Tangan mereka bertautan dan sesekali saling memberikan senyum manis. Yoongi terus menatap Jimin dengan intens membuat pipi chubby kekasih imutnya ini merona karna merasa diperhatikan dari tadi.

"Kudengar Mrs. Jung membagikan hasil Ujian Fisika dikelasmu, bisa aku melihatnya?" Suara Yoongi membuat Jimin yang saat itu sedang meneguk airnya jadi tersedak.

Deg

Inilah yang Jimin khawatirkan sejak tadi siang.

"Baby are you okay?" Terlihat raut khawatir Yoongi saat Jimin tersedak.

"Y-ya hyung" Sebisa mungkin Jimin menutupi kegugupannya dan memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada kekasihnya ini.

"jadi? Bisa aku melihat hasil Ujianmu?" Yoongi tersenyum dan menatap lembut kekasihnya.

"H-hyung kurasa tadi kertas Ujianku tertinggal dikelas, Y-ya tertinggal dikelas. T-tadi aku terlalu terburu jadi tanpa sengaja aku meninggalkannya di kelas" Dengan imutnya Jimin mengusap tengkuknya dan mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya. Membuat Yoongi bersabar dan menahan untuk tidak menerkam kekasih imutnya ini.

"Baiklah aku akan melihatnya lain waktu" Yoongi memajukan kepalanya lalu mengecup lembut pipi chubby yang saat ini terlihat merona.

Jimin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengganti piyama kesayangannya. Dia melihat Yoongi duduk diranjang mereka bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan wajah serius sedang mengoreksi buku latihan Matematika milik murid muridnya. Yoongi seorang Guru Matematika disekolah Jimin.

Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Yoongi dengan tangan yang memeluk Yoongi dari samping.

"Jiminie kau tidak mengerjakan pr mu?" Yoongi mengusap lengan Jimin yang melingkari pinggangnya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia koreksi.

"Nanti saja hyung, aku mengantuk"

Ucapan manja Jimin membuat Yoongi terkekeh gemas.

"Kau tetap harus mengerjakan pr mu sayang, aku akan memeriksa ransel mu" Yoongi segera bangkit dan memeriksa tas Jimin.

Jimin yang sedari tadi terpejam sedetik kemudian langsung terbangun setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"J-jangan hyung-" Terlambat sudah.

Jimin melihat Yoongi membaca sebuah kertas yang ia temukan di dalam ransel Jimin.

Dengan hati-hati Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang memasang ekspresi sulit diartikan. Matanya bergerak teliti mematai kertas yang ia pegang. Yoongi menautkan alisnya melihat plester yang tertempel dikertas itu seraya menutupi nilainya. Dengan segera Yoongi membuka plester itu yang membuat Jimin sangat panik.

"A-astaga hyung jangan kumohon.. Y-yoongi hyungg.." Jimin berusaha menghentikan jari Yoongi yang bergerak untuk membuka plester yang tertempel dikertas itu.

Setelah terbuka. Yoongi cukup terkejut melihat nilai yang tertulis dikertas itu. Begitu pula dengan Jimin yang membeku karna nilai yang berusaha ia tutupi kini ketahuan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Kurasa aku sudah mengajarimu. Aku sudah mengajarimu kan Park Jimin?!" Yoongi meremas kertas yang ia pegang. Wajahnya mengeras menahan amarah.

"M-maafkan a-akhh" Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin lalu menghempaskan tubuh kekasihnya ke ranjang mereka.

"H-hyung maaf..." Jimin menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap sang kekasih yang merangkak mendekati dirinya.

"Kau tau dimana kesalahanmu baby?" Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai telinganya yang sudah mulai memerah. Suara seduktif Yoongi membuat Jimin merinding.

"M-maafkan aku karna hhh m-membohongi dan m-membuat hyunghh kecewa" Ciuman Yoongi kini turun menuju rahang Jimin menggigit lalu menghisap hingga tercipta tanda kemerahan di kulit putih mulus kekasihnya ini.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu ini anak nakal" Jimin memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yoongi tapi sedetik kemudian Jimin kembali menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Kau tau kan baby setiap anak nakal harus mendapat hukuman hm" Yoongi mengusap lembut pipi chubby Jimin yang merona dan semakin merona. Jimin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ini hukuman karna kau membohongi ku baby.." Yoongi mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir menggoda kekasihnya. Jimin melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yoongi dan berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Yoongi yang kasar dan terburu-buru. Membuat saliva menetes dan mengalir ke dagu keduanya.

Jimin mencengkram erat pundak Yoongi menandakan bahwa ia butuh waktu untuk bernafas. Tapi Yoongi semakin memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Saat Yoongi merasa cengkraman Jimin mulai melemah barulah Yoongi melepas ciumannya. Hingga terdapat benang saliva yang terulur dari bibir keduanya.

Nafas Jimin terengah engah lalu menatap Yoongi sayu. Membuat Yoongi kembali memanas.

Yoongi menjilat,menggigit lalu menghisap leher putih Jimin hingga tercipta tanda kemerahan yang terlihat Indah dileher kekasihnya.

"Nghh hyunghhh" Desahan Jimin terus menggema diseluruh sudut ruangan ini yang membuat Yoongi semakin memanas.

Sembari terus menandai leher kekasihnya, tangan Yoongi yang bebas melepas kancing piyama Jimin dan membuang piyama tak bersalah ke asal tempat. Yoongi menurunkan ciumannya dari leher ke dada lalu perut hingga berhenti dipinggang Jimin. Mata Yoongi menyala menatap sesuatu milik kekasihnya yang menegang dibawah sana.

"hyunghh" wajah Jimin memerah melihat Yoongi yang memandangi Juniornya dengan intens.

Yoongi segera melepas celana piyama sekaligus cd Kekasihnya dalam satu tarikan kebawah.

Yoongi meletakkan satu kaki kanan Jimin keatas pundaknya dan mulai memberikan kecupan dan kembali meninggalkan tanda di sekitar paha Jimin sampai ke paha dalam Jimin. Hingga Junior Jimin mengenai pipi dingin Yoongi yang membuat si manis itu merinding dan hanya bisa terbaring pasrah tak berani melawan.

Junior Jimin menegak kearah Yoongi seraya menggoda Yoongi untuk segera mengulumnya.

"Duduklah membelakangiku"

"Ugh Ne hyung"

Jimin bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan segera duduk membelakangi Yoongi.

"Ini adalah hukuman kedua karna kau mengecewakan ku baby" bisikan seduktif Yoongi membuat Jimin merinding.

"Eunghhh hyunghhh" Wajah Jimin kembali memerah saat Yoongi mulai melumat telinganya.

Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Jimin dan mendudukan Jimin dipangkuannya. Karna kedua kaki Jimin berada diantara kaki Yoongi saat Yoongi melebarkan kakinya spontan kedua kaki juga ikut melebar hingga menampilkan indahnya junior Jimin yang menegang dan jangan lupakan hole berkedut itu. Shit.

Tangan kiri Yoongi memijat dan mengocok Junior Jimin sedangkan tangan kanannya juga ikut berkerja. Jari manis dan jari tengahnya ia masukan ke dalam hole sempit dan hangat Jimin yang selalu membuat Yoongi ketagihan. Lalu ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya iya gunakan untuk memainkan twinsball Jimin.

"A-akhhhh... Hyuungghhh eunghhhh.." Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Yoongi. Mengerang dan terus mendesahkan nama Yoongi. Jimin tidak bisa menahan semua kenikamatan yang Yoongi berikan. Baginya apapun yang Yoongi lakukan selalu dapat membuatnya melayang.

"Shhh Yoongi H-hyuunghhh.. moreee a-ahhh.. nghhhh..." Seringaian Yoongi semakin terlihat jelas. Yoongi mencintai Jimin yang imut dan menggemaskan tetapi dia menyukai Jimin yang menatapnya sayu mengerang, mendesahkan namanya dan meminta lebih seperti saat ini.

"Emhhh Y-yoongi hyunghh a-aku.. "

Semua gerakan Yoongi terhenti.

Jimin yang sudah terkulai lemas dan akan mencapai puncaknya. Tiba tiba seperti terjatuh begitu saja. Dia gagal klimaks karna Yoongi berhenti bergerak begitu saja. Rasanya ingin berkata kasar.

Yoongi terkekeh saat merasa perubahan aura kekasihnya. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajah Yoongi berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Yoongi membalas tatapan kekasihnya dengan santai mengukir seringaian yang Jimin akui sangat tampan.

"Wae?"

"Bolehkah aku berkata kasar hyung?"

Yoongi tertawa serak mendengar ucapan Jimin. Lalu mengusak surai orange kekasihnya dan mengecup sayang pelipisnya.

"Itu hukumanmu- wow Jiminie" sedetik kemudian Jimin mendorong Yoongi kebelakang lalu menggigit bibir Yoongi.

"Kau bahkan masih berpakaian lengkap hyung sedangkan aku sudah naked sejak tadi. Dan kau dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan menggagalkan klimaks ku hyung. Kau tau itu sakit sekali. Kau benar benar jahat aku membenci mu"

Jimin melepas semua pakaian yang Yoongi kenakan dengan terburu Buru. Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin dengan santai sambil sesekali mengusap butt kenyal milik Jimin.

Setelah Yoongi full naked Jimin mulai mencium dan membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan dileher Yoongi.

Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya dan Menatap Jimin seolah menantang seberapa kuat kekasih manisnya ini mendominasi dirinya. Lalu membawa kekasihnya manisnya ini kedalam ciuman mesra dan panas yang memabukkan.

Tanpa melepas ciumannya Jimin meraih junior Yoongi dan menuntunnya untuk masuk kedalam holenya yang sempit dan hangat.

"Wow Jiminie kau sudah tidak sabar eoh? Tidak ingin foreplay dulu hm?" Yoongi melepas ciumannya sepihak menatap wajah manis kekasihnya ini.

"Kita sudah terlalu lama foreplay tadi hyung. Aku sudah tidak tahan" Jimin kembali menautkan bibir keduanya. Melanjutkan ciuman panas yang tadi tertunda.

Yoongi memegangi pinggang Jimin saat Jimin mulai memasukan junior Yoongi kedalam holenya.

"A-akhhh hyunghh"

"Ahhh kau sempit Jiminie"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Jimin segera meng- up down kan tubuhnya. Mencari titik kenikmatannya yang akam membuatnya melayang dan mendedahkan nama Yoongi.

"Aahhh... Y-yoongi hyunghh nghhhh.." ujung junior Yoongi berhasil mengenai sweet spot Jimin. Kedutan hole Jimin dan juga gesekan dinding hole Jimin membuat Yoongi menggeram kehilangan akalnya dan semakin menggerakan tubuh Jimin naik turun dengan cepat seiring dengan desahan yang keluar dari bibir keduanya.

Yoongi merubah posisinya menjadi diatas Jimin dan segera meng-in out kan juniornya didalam hole berkedut Jimin. Gerakan Yoongi semakin kasar, brutal dan sadis. Dia menghajar hole sempit Jimin habis habisan. Jimin semakin mengangkat tubuhnya dan semakin melebarkan kakinya memberikan akses lebih kepada Yoongi untuk lebih menghentakan holenya.

"A-aakhhh.. hyuunghhh ouhhh.. F-fasterrhhh aahhh please... Nghhh.. Hhhh siksaa aku kumohon... A-akhh Buat aku... Tidak bisa berjalan pleasehh" Yoongi menatap takjup devil manis yang bersarang didalam diri kekasihnya ini. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin meracau nikmat dengan hebatnya.

"Akhh hyunghh I wanna cum emhhh.." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya gelisah. Tak tahan menahan cum nya yang akan segera sampai

"Hhhh Together baby.. "

Gerakan Yoongi semakin kasar lebih kasar dari yang sebelumnya menandakan bahwa ia akan segera sampai menyusul kekasihnya. Saat dirasa sebentar lagi dia akan keluar. Yoongi menanamkan juniornya lebih dalam ke dalam hole hangat kekasihnya.

"Aakhhh Y-yoongi hyungghhh"

"Nghh Jiminie"

Tubuh keduanya lemas. Yoongi memposisikan dirinya disamping Jimin, memeluk kekasihnya dari samping. Tanpa melepas kontak tubuh keduanya, Jimin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Yoongi dan memeluknya erat. Yoongi mengusap lembut surai orange Jimin sambil sesekali mengecup Puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Belajarlah lagi dengan benar baby. Segera ikut remedial untuk memperbaiki nilaimu. Aku akan membantumu"

"Ne hyung"

"Jaljayo"

"..."

End

Maap cuma iseng wkwk

Maap juga klo ada yang typo

See you


	2. Chapter 2

New Home : 

Jimin, namja berparas manis menempati rumah barunya yang akan ia tinggali bersama suaminya Min Yoongi dan kedua anaknya Min Yoonji Min Jisu. Sebuah rumah mewah dikawasan elit dengan perkarangan yang bersih dan luas bahkan sangat luas.

Karna Yoongi sedang ada bisnis pekerjaan di Amerika jadilah hanya ada Jimin dan kedua anaknya yang tinggal dirumah itu. Yoongi berjanji kepada ketiga malaikatnya akan cepat pulang dan menyusul ketiganya dirumah yang baru ia beli. Tentu saja ketiganya tidak sabar menantikan kepulangan Yoongi.

Kedua anak Jimin dan Yoongi memang terlahir normal seperti anak lainnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membedakan mereka dengan anak lainnya. Yaitu penyakit yang diderita Yoonji dan Jisu yang hingga saat ini belum ada satu dokter pun yang dapat menyembuhkan mereka berdua. Alergi terhadap cahaya. Itulah yang mereka derita pada saat yang bersamaan. Yoonji diketahui mengidap penyakit itu saat usianya menginjak 6 tahun bersamaan dengan Jisu yang saat itu berusia 3 tahun.

Yoongi dan Jimin sudah membawa Yoonji dan Jisu keluar negeri untuk berobat tapi hasilnya nihil. Belum ada dokter yang mampu menyembuhkan kedua buah hati mereka.

Karna Yoonji dan Jisu alergi terhadap cahaya. Jimin selalu menutup semua tirai yang terpasang di rumah mereka menjadikan rumah itu seperti rumah hantu yang sangat gelap hanya beberapa lilin yang menyala sebagai penerangan karna hanya cahaya dari sebuah lilin lah yang tidak akan menyakiti anaknya. Jika Yoonji dan Jisu terkena cahaya matahari atau cahaya yang sangat terang itu akan membuat keduanya kesakitan dan akan berakibat fatal. Yoongi dan Jimin sangat tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

\- skip -

Pagi ini Jimin masih terjaga, matanya seakan tak ingin tertutup. Mematai ponselnya menunggu pesan atau panggilang dari suaminya. Seminggu setelah Yoongi berada di Amerika suaminya ini tak bisa dihubungi sampai sekarang. Ini sudah berganti Bulan hampir akhir tahun lewat dari waktu yang dijanjikan Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi belum juga pulang. Keyakinan dan Cinta Jimin membuat Jimin bertahan menunggu Yoongi. Bahkan Yoonji dan Jisu sering kali menangis karna rindu kepada daddynya tapi Jimin terus menenangkan mereka dan mengalihkan pembicaraan atau terpaksa membohongi mereka setiap kali kedua anaknya menanyakan tentang Yoongi.

 _Ting!_

Jimin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu karna dia mendengar bel berbunyi menandakan ada yang datang. Jimin berharap itu Yoongi.

 _Saat Jimin membuka pintu. Tak_ ada siapapun disana. Hanya angin yang menghembus cukup kencang. Apakah angin yang membunyikan belnya. Itu konyol sekali.

Jimin kembali menutup pintu dengan kecewa. Menyalakan lilin lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 2 dan membangunkan kedua buah hati untuk segera sarapan.

"Yoonji-ah Jisu-ah ayo bangun kita sarapan bersama" Jimin mengusap lembut surai hitam anaknya sesekali memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di pipi chubby kedua anaknya.

"Bersama daddy?" Jimin mematung mendengar pertanyaan putri bungsunya yang kini mengerjapkan matanya menatap Jimin dengan polos.

"Tidak sayang, Daddy sudah sarapan disana. Mungkin lain kali kita akan sarapan bersama dengan daddy" Bohong. Jimin kembali berbohong.

"Benarkah? uhm baiklah" Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jisu dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Jisu. Yoonji hanya menatap datar keduanya. Dia tau saat ini Jimin sedang berbohong kepada adiknya. Dia tau bahwa Daddynya tidak akan pulang karna ini sudah lewat dari yang dijanjikan daddynya.

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoonji dengan erat dan memberikan senyuman yang sangat menenangkan.

-Ruang Makan-

Yoonji dan Jisu sarapan dengan tenang. Beberapa kali Jisu berbicara untuk meramaikan suasana karna dia tidak suka keheningan. Beda dengan Yoonji yang lebih menyukai keheningan dia menganggap Jisu itu sangat berisik dan tidak bisa diam hingga membuatnya kesal. Entah itu seperti merebut makanan Yoonji atau tiba tiba menyelinap dan duduk dipangkuan Yoonji atau semacamnya.

Jimin yang berada diantara mereka hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya. Sesekali bekerja sama dengan Jisu untuk mengganggu Yoonji yang membuat Yoonji semakin kesal tapi akhirnya dia ikut tertawa.

Jimin merasakan sesak dibagian dadanya saat melihat kedua anaknya tertawa bahagia seperti sekarang ini. Jimin berharap Yoongi disini berkumpul bersama menyaksikan tingkah kedua buah hati mereka. Melihat Yoonji yang tersenyum dan tertawa mengingatkan Jimin pada Yoongi. Senyum mereka mirip. Melihat Yoonji yang mengecup lembut kening Jisu mengingatkan Jimin saat Yoongi mengecup keningnya bersamaan dengan ucapan selamat pagi yang selalu Yoongi ucapkan untuk Jimin.

Tanpa sadar air mata Jimin kembali terjatuh. Jimin menahan isakkannya agar tidak didengar oleh kedua anaknya.

Yoonji memeluk Jisu. Menenggelamkan wajah Jisu ke dadanya. Mata Yoonji kini memperhatikan Mommynya yang Yoonji akui saat ini sedang menangis walaupun penerangan diruangan ini sangat minim.

Jisu akan sangat sedih jika melihat Mommy menangis. Maka dari itu ia memeluk Jisu agar adiknya ini tidak melihat Mommy menangis. Biar bagaimanapun juga Yoonji tetap menyayangi Jisu.

22.00-

Malam yang sangat dingin. Angin berhembus cukup kencang menyapu bersih lembut permukaan kulit Jimin yang saat ini berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Mungkin akibat udara malam dan penerangan yang minim. Jimin seperti melihat gerbang rumahnya terbuka dengan perlahan walaupun jarak gerbang dengan rumah cukup jauh tapi Jimin yakin sekali bahwa dia melihat gerbang rumahnya terbuka lalu memunculkan seorang namja mengenakan jaket parka berwarna gelap. Jimin kembali memastikan apakah itu hanya khayalannya atau itu sungguhan. Dan Jimin yakin sekali bahwa itu adalah

Yoonginya.

Jimin segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar rumah tanpa memakai jaket dan hanya menggunakan piyama tipis yang sedari tadi ia gunakan.

Yoongi berlari cepat menghampiri istrinya yang juga berlari dari arah berlawanan.

Memeluknya dengan erat. Mengucapkan kata rindu berkali kali.

"aku merindukanmu hyung... hiks.. kenapa lama sekali" Yoongi mengusap lembut surai silver istrinya dan mengecup pelipisnya berkali kali.

"Maafkan aku Jiminie.. Ada sebuah masalah sehingga aku harus lebih lama disana.. maafkan aku. Aku sangat merindukanmu" Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya tidak peduli dinginnya angin malam yang mengenai kulitnya.

...

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, semenjak Yoongi pulang tidurnya menjadi lebih nyenyak dari malam malam sebelumnya.

Jimin memeluk erat leher suaminya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yoongi. Sangat merindukan aroma mint yang berasal dari tubuh suaminya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi Jiminie" Tangan Yoongi mengusap punggung istrinya dengan lembut.

"Aku kira hyung tidak akan kembali" Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Berharap bahwa namja ini tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Bukan aku yang akan pergi. Tapi-"

 _Akkhhhh Mommyy!_

 _Jimi_ n dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar berlari cepat menuju kamar kedua anaknya saat mendengar sebuah teriakan kedua anaknya.

'Jimin terkejut melihat anaknya yang meringkuk disudut ruangan dengan tirai dan jendela ruangan yang terbuka membuat cahaya matahari masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam ruangan. Jimin segera membawa Yoonji dan Jisu kedalam ruangan yang tanpa jendela. Sedikit kesulitan karna semua tirai yang ada dirumah ini hilang membuat cahaya dapat masuk keseluruh tempat.

Hingga akhirnya Jimin membawa Yoonji dan Jisu kedalam kamarnya dan Yoongi lalu memasukan kedua anaknya kedalam lemari. Jimin segera menutup jendela dengan selimut yang sangat tebal sebagai tirainya hingga cahaya tak dapat masuk kedalam ruangan.

Jimin mengeluarkan kedua anaknya dari lemari lalu segera memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat.

Yoongi berada diambang pintu kamar dan melihat ketiga malaikatnya meringkuk berpelukan segera menenangkan ketiganya yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Yoonji-ah Jisu-ah, Daddy disini jangan khawatir sayang" Suara lembut Yoongi membuat Yoonji dan Jisu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sumber suara.

Mereka terkejut melihat sosok yang sangat mereka rindukan saat ini ada dihadapannya. Memberikan senyuman yang hangat seperti dulu. Tanpa berpikir panjang Jisu segera memeluk erat Daddy yang sangat ia rindukan. Yoongi membalas pelukan Jisu dengan mengusap lembut surai hitam putrinya. Perhatian Yoongi kini beralih ke Putra sulungnya yang hanya diam menatap Yoongi datar.

Tangan Yoongi yang bebas kini mencoba meraih Yoonji tapi ditolak oleh Yoonji. Tak hanya Yoongi yang terkejut melihat tangannya ditolak begitu saja oleh putranya. Jimin yang berada diantara mereka juga ikut terkejut melihat hal itu. Pasalnya Yoonji dan Yoongi sangat dekat. Karna kebiasaan dan hobi mereka hampir 100% mirip. Terlebih lagi saat Yoongi akan pergi keluar negeri seperti kemarin Yoonji lah yang paling murung. Yoonji tidak bisa Jauh dari Yoongi. Tapi kenapa sekarang-

"Yoonji-ah... Maafkan daddy sayang.. Kau tidak merindukan-"

"Cari tirainya sekarang" Suara dingin Yoonji membuat Yoongi dan Jimin kembali terkejut. Yoonji tak pernah berbicara sedingin itu pada siapapun Terutama pada Daddynya.

"baiklah" Yoongi kembali memasang senyum tulusnya. Berharap setelah ini putra kesayangannya tak lagi marah padanya. Yoongi akui dirinya memang salah karna meninggalkan ketiga malaikatnya ini terlalu lama. Yoongi berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Yoongi melihat Jimin sibuk memperhatikan ponselnya segera memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Menjilat dan Menggigit lalu menghisap membuat tanda kemerahan ditengkuk putih istrinya. Membuat Jimin kegelian. Jimin merindukan sentuhan Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau lihat hm? kenapa serius sekali?" Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang istrinya.

"Hyung ingat Kim Taehyung dan Istrinya Jungkook? Tetangga kita sebelum kita pindah kesini" Yoongi berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jimin.

"Mereka ingin bertemu denganku, Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka bicarakan padaku hyung" Jimin menatap suaminya sambil mengusap lembut tangan Yoongi yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Pergilah, Aku yang akan menjaga Yoonji dan Jisu" Yoongi mencium mesra pipi chubby istrinya yang merona.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka hyung" Yoongi memutar tubuh istrinya untuk menghadap dirinya. Lalu mengecup kening istrinya penuh Kasih.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku hm?" Jimin menatap lembut iris mata Yoongi lalu memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.

"aku percaya padamu hyung" Yoongi balas memeluk erat Jimin lalu mengusap lembut surai silver Jimin.

.

.

"Mommy tidak akan lama sungguh, nanti kalian akan ditemani daddy" Jimin mengusap lembut surai hitam Jisu dan Yoonji. Memberikan senyuman hangat untuk kedua anaknya.

"Mommy janji ne? tidak akan lama" Jisu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil didepan wajah Jimin. Jimin terkekehlalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Jisu.

"Mommy Janji sayang" Jimin mencium kening Jisu penuh Kasih. Membuat Jisu tertawa gemas. Lalu dengan riangnya Jisu berlari keluar kamar mencari Yoongi untunglah semua tirai yang ada dirumah ini sudah dipasang dengan tirai yang baru jadi Jimin tidak perlu cemas lagi.

Diruangan ini menyisakan Yoonji dan Jimin. Yoonji menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Yang hanya dibalas senyuman hangat oleh Jimin.

"Yoon-"

"Kumohon jangan pergi" Jimin terkejut mendengar penuruturan Yoonji tak biasanya ia jadi sedikit manja pada Jimin. Setau Jimin Yoonji hanya akan manja pada Yoongi tapi kenapa sekarang Yoonji jadi manja padanya dan malah menjauhi Yoongi.

"Ada-"

"Aku mohon padamu jangan tinggalkan aku dan Jisu-"

"dan daddy"

Jimin tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak akan lama Yoonji-ah. Aku akan cepat kembali"

"Tapi-"

"ada Daddy yang menjaga mu dan Jisu.. kau tenang saja" Jimin mengusap surai putranya dengan lembut.

"aku tidak tau apa yang kau khawatirkan tapi setidaknya jangan bersikap seperti tadi.. kau tau Daddymu sangat sedih melihat sikapmu" Jimin mencium kening Yoonji penuh Kasih membuat Yoonji merasa tenang berada didekat Jimin.

...skip

Jimin kini sampai dikawasan rumahnya yang yang dulu. Dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu rumah yang berada tak jauh dari rumah lamanya.

 _Ting nong!_

Samar samar Jimin mendengar suara yang menyaut dari dalam. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

'klek'

"JIMINIEEE"

"Aku merindukanmuu!"

Sedetik setelah pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja manis dengan gigi kelinci yang terlihat imut memeluknya dengan erat.

"Astaga Kookie kau membuatku terkejut" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya imut membuat namja yang diketahui bernama Jungkook jadi gemas.

"ayo masuk chim, diluar dingin" Jungkook menggiring Jimin untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya yang tamu ada Taehyung-suami Jungkook- yang sedang bersantai sambil menonton TV belum menyadari kehadiran Jimin.

"Eh Chim kau terlihat lebih kurus sekarang tapi tinggimu sama sekali tidak berubah" Cengiran Kotak khas Taehyung yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya membuatnya rindu sekaligus kesal.

"Hh aku sedang malas berkelahi dengan mu Tae" Jimin mendengus kesal yang hanya dibalas cengiran kotak dari Taehyung.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoonji dan Jisu?" Jungkook terlihat baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa cemilan dan juga teh hangat.

"Mereka masih sama seperti kemarin Kookie, Ehm apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? kalian mengganggu waktuku" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya imut tanpa menyadari perubahan aura Jungkook dan Taehyung yang kini terlihat serius.

Jimin merasa perasaannya tidak enak dengan raut wajah kedua sahabatnya ini.

"A-ada apa?" Suasana diruangan ini kini terasa mencekam seperti ruang pengadilan.

Taehyung menghela nafas perlahan.

"Sebulan setelah kau pindah kerumahmu yang baru. Ada pihak kepolisian yang datang kerumahmu-"

"Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri dirumahmu yang lama" Ucapan Jungkook yang dingin membuat Jimin menautkan alisnya bingung. Tapi Jimin segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah rumah lamanya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan kunci duplikat yang diberikan Jungkook.

Lantai yang dingin dan debu yang berserakan dimana mana, membuat tempat ini sangat tidak nyaman.

Jimin melihat sebuah kardus yang diletakan dilantai begitu saja. Seingatnya saat itu tidak ada barang apapun yang tertinggal. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Jimin segera membuka kardus itu. Yang terdapat sebuah koper, pakaian, laptop dan juga sebuah amplop. Semua barang ini tak asing dimata Jimin, ia seperti pernah melihat semua barang ini.

Jimin membuka amplop tersebut lalu membulatkan matanya melihat isi dari amplop tersebut. Air matanya mengalir deras sedetik kemudian. Berjalan gontai ke arah pintu keluar dimana disana sudah ada Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menatapnya prihatin. Jungkook segera memeluk Jimin dengan erat membiarkan Jimin menangis dipundaknya.

"K-kenapa kalian baru memberitahuku hiks.. k-kenapa? katakan kumohon hiks.. " Isakkan Jimin memilukan hati kedua sahabatnya. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Saat itu kami kehilangan kontakmu jadi kami tidak bisa mengabarimu.. maafkan aku Jim.. " Taehyung mengusap lembut pundak Jimin untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang berduka.

"Y-yoongi hyungku pergi hiks meninggalkan aku dan-" Isakan Jimin terhenti tiba tiba yang membuat kedua sahabatnya menautkan alisnya bingung.

"I-ini pasti salah.. ya.. ini tidak benar.. kalian memberiku informasi yang salah dan membuat ku takut" Jimin berhenti menangis dan memukul pelan bahu kedua sahabatnya karna telah membohonginya.

"Mana mungkin aku membohongimu untuk urusan seperti ini. Bahkan Yoongi hyung dimakamkan disana" Jimin tercekat mendengar ucapan Taehyung lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Taehyung dengan diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Sebuah Nisan berukirkan nama

"Min YoonGi" terpapar jelas dihadapan Jimin saat ini.

Tangis Jimin kembali pecah melihat hal itu. Sekali lagi memilukan hati kedua sahabatnysahabatnya. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Jimin sesedih saat ini. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya diam.

Tangis Jimin tiba tiba terhenti -lagi- seperti menyadari sesuatu. Nafasnya tercekat. Tatapannya kosong.

"J-jika ini makam Yoongi hyung.. lalu.. yang saat ini bersama dengan Jisu dan Yoonji.. siapa?" Ucapan seperti bisikan yang membuat kedua sahabatnya membulatkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Taehyung memegang pundak Jimin menatap Wajah Jimin dengan raut wajah terkejut sama seperti Jungkook yang saat ini mematung mendengar penuturan Jimin.

"K-kemarin malam Yoongi hyung pulang Tae.. D-dia datang kerumah baru kami. D-dan saat ini dia bersama dengan-"

Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah tau siapa yang Jimin maksud semakin terkejut mendengarnya. Tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya Jimin segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk segera pulang menemui kedua anaknya. Tiba tiba perasaannya kacau dan merasa kalau saat ini kedua buah hatinya sedang tidak baik baik saja.

 _Pantas saja Yoonji menjauhi Yoongi._ _Pantas saja Yoonji dingin terhadap Yoongi._ _Pantas saja Yoonji terlihat cemas saat Jimin akan pergi meninggalkannya dan Jisu bersama-Yoongi_

 _End_

 _.Ma_ ap klo ada karakter tokoh yang ketuker atau ada yang typo dan semacamnya. Sesungguhnya aku hanya manusia biasa

See you


	3. Chapter 3

Game :

Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung, kedua sahabat seperjuangan itu terlihat sedang menikmati makan siang mereka dengan penuh hikmat.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu"

"Tapi aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri kalau kau menciumnya dan kau masih tidak mau mengaku? Apa saja yang kau lakukan dibelakangku eoh?"

"Astaga, Kau menuduhku selingkuh?"

"Kau merasa? Padahal aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. cih"

"Secara tidak langsung kau menuduhku sialan."

Pertengkaran pasangan itu membuat seluruh murid dan petugas yang berada didalam kantin itu membungkam mulut mereka. Memilih diam daripada berurusan dengan pasangan kekasih itu.

Namja yang lebih tinggi terlihat berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tidak berlanjut menyakiti sang Yeoja sedangkan sang Yeoja terlihat sudah mengamuk sejak awal pertengkaran mereka.

Meja yang tak lagi terlihat rapih, kursi yang terbalik, pecahan piring yang berserakan disekitar meja mereka. Benar benar menyeramkan. Jimin yang memperhatikan mereka bergidik ngeri sedangkan Taehyung kini terlihat lebih asik dengan Game yang dia mainkan diponselnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa sekali saja percaya padaku!"

"Semua yang aku lihat tadi sudah menjelaskan semuanya, aku lelah padamu kau tau?! kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku sekali saja!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak lelah hah?! Aku lelah menghadapi sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu! Jangan membuatku menyesal karna telah memilihmu waktu itu!"

"A-apa? ulangi sekali lagi"

"Aku menyesal memilih-"

"SIRAM DIA! ASTAGA KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA BODOH!"

Jimin dan semua yang berada dikantin terkejut mendengar teriakan seorang namja yang asik dengan game diponselnya. Jimin membulatkan matanya menatap sahabatnya yang secara tidak sadar memperpanas pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu.

Seperti diarahkan sang yeoja meraih air mineral yang berada didekatnya dan menyiram kekasihnya dengan air mineral itu. Membuat semua yang berada dikantin itu terkejut lagi kecuali Taehyung yang masih asik dengan Gamenya.

"Jika kau menyesal kenapa saat itu kau memilihku, aku memang seperti ini! aku tidak bisa menjadi sepertimu! kau puas?!"

"HAJAR DIA DAN DIA AKAN MATI! JANGAN DIAM SAJA BODOH!" Suara Taehyung kembali menggema membuat Jimin menatap sahabat bodohnya ini lalu menatap sekelilingnya yang kini menatap mereka dengan wajah terkejut kecuali sepasang kekasih yang masih dikelilingi api itu.

Sang yeoja melempar botol air mineral yang sudah habis itu kearah kekasihnya dengan kencang.

"Kita berakhir. Terimakasih." Ucapan yeoja itu mengakhiri pertengkaran hebat mereka. Terlihat yeoja itu meninggalkan sang namja yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan sang yeoja. Sang namja melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantin tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya yang menatapnya prihatin.

"Tae-ah.. kau tau tadi kau-"

"HILANG SENJATAKU ASTAGA! JANGAN! ASTAGA MONSTER SIALAN!" Jimin menatap datar sahabatnya lalu malangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Taehyung untuk mencari monster sungguhan agar menerkam sahabatnya ini.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil melamun. Pikirannya masih mengingat pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar di kantin tadi lalu berakhir dengan mudah.

Jimin membayangkan bagaimana jika Yoongi hyungnya ternyata lelah dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya selama ini lalu memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan meninggalkannya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan menyeramkan itu.

"Jimin-ah, Mr. Min mencarimu dan dia menunggumu di ruangannya" Jimin menolehkan kepalanya saat seorang namja berkacamata yang Jimin kenal sebagai ketua kelasnya menghampirinya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Namja berkacamata itu tersenyum lembut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah Jim, Dia hanya memintaku mencarimu"

"Baiklah Terimakasih Daehyun-ah" Jimin menunjukan eye smilenya yang manis lalu pergi keruangan guru matematikanya dan meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih terpesona dengan hal yang barusan ia lihat. Yup, Daehyun menyukai Jimin sejak pertengahan semester 1 lalu mulai diam diam mendekati Jimin saat akhir semester awal semester 2.

.

.

Jimin membuka ruangan guru matematikanya dengan hati hati. Mengintip kecil lalu menghembus nafas kesal saat melihat Guru kesayangannya itu sedang tidak sendirian. Jimin mengetuk pintu lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Annyeong, Saem mencariku?" Kedua orang yang berada disana mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Sumber suara. Guru namja itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang keruangannya. Sedangkan Guru yeoja yang berada disana merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Jimin.

"Duduk dan tunggulah sebentar Jim" saat mendengar suara serak Yoongi-Guru matematikanya- Jimin segera mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang terletak didepan meja Yoongi.

Dari situ Jimin dapat melihat apa yang dibicarakan Guru kesayangannya bersama nenek sihir itu, Begitulah sebutan Jimin dan Taehyung untuk Guru Fisika-Mrs. Jung-mereka yang selalu genit kepada namja tampan yang dia temui.

Jimin dapat melihat nenek sihir itu-Mrs. Jung- yang terlihat menggoda Guru kesayangannya dengan sengaja. Ingin rasanya Jimin menyeret nenek sihir itu dengan sadis keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Jadi? Apa kau sudah mengerti Mrs. Jung?" Suara serak Yoongi menyadarkan Mrs. Jung dari lamunannya. Yap, Guru fisika itu bukannya memperhatikan penjelasan yang sedari tadi dijabarkan oleh Yoongi tapi malah memperhatikan wajah tampan Yoongi.

"Y-ya? aku belum terlalu paham, jadi-"

"Saem, kenapa kau bertanya tentang soal fisika itu kepada Mr. Min? Dia kan Guru matematika bukan Guru fisika dan juga Fisika dengan Matematika itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya" Jimin menatap sewot wanita itu bibirnya mempout imut dan jangan lupakan pipi chubby yang mengembung lucu itu.

"Dasar bocah, Fisika dan Matematika itu saling berhubungan. Mereka diciptakan untuk bersama. Jika kau tidak tau apapun lebih baik diamlah" Wanita itu menatap Jimin dengan sinis. Mengeluarkan aura permusuhan yang kuat.

"Tetap saja itu berbedaaa dan tidak akan pernah sama, aku tidak mau tau. Lebih baik saem minta diajarkan kepada Mr. Lee dia juga guru fisika" Jimin memberikan tatapan mengerikan yang malah terlihat menggemaskan kepada Guru menyebalkan itu.

"Aishh, karna ada yang tidak kumengerti makanya aku meminta bantuan kepada Mr. Min dan juga Mr. Lee sedang sibuk jadi aku tidak bisa meminta bantuannya"

"Jika saem tidak mengerti, kenapa malah mengajar fisika? kenapa tidak pelajaran lain saja? saem saja tidak mengerti tapi selalu memarahiku saat dikelas seolah olah saem itu mengerti segalanya"

"KAU-"

"HENTIKAN!" Teriakan Yoongi menghentikan keduanya. Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menatap keduanya secara bergantian lalu membuang nafas kesal.

"Mrs. Jung, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. kita bisa melanjutkannya besok" Suara dingin Yoongi membuat Mrs. Jung merinding dan segera melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan ini.

Setelah wanita itu pergi dari ruangan Yoongi. Perhatian Yoongi kini beralih ke namja imutnya yang terlihat masih kesal dengan tangan yang meremas seragam bawahnya dan bibir yang cemberut imut lalu pipi yang mengembung lucu. Membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan dimata Yoongi.

"Park Jimin. Kemarilah" Jimin menatap takut Yoongi yang memintanya untuk mendekat. Namja manis ini menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Yoongi lebih lama.

"A-apa hyung akan memarahiku?" Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca takut jika Yoongi akan memarahinya.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan lalu menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Melihat hal itu, dengan semangat Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Yoongi. Namja manis itu memeluk erat leher Yoongi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dipotongan leher Yoongi membuat Yoongi gemas sendiri.

"Ada apa baby? kau kenapa hm?" Suara lembut Yoongi hanya dibalas isakkan halus dari namja manisnya. Yoongi mengangkat kepala Jimin agar dapat melihat wajah manis kekasihnya ini.

"Hyung kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yoongi menautkan alisnya bingung dengan penuturan kekasih manisnya lalu mengecup bibir softpink Jimin dengan sayang.

"Jangan menanyakan hal bodoh baby, kau sudah tau pasti jawabannya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi nanti" Yoongi mengusap sayang pipi chubby kekasihnya lalu mengecupnya dan sesekali menggigit pipi chubby itu hingga membuat si manis itu meringis kecil.

Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Yoongi dengan nyaman lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memainkan salah satu game yang ada disana.

Sedangkan Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Jimin, menikmati aroma vanilla dari tubuh kekasih manisnya. Sesekali menjilat dan menggigit leher Jimin hingga tercipta tanda kemerahan di leher kekasihnya.

Melihat kekasihnya yang terlalu sibuk dengan gamenya membuat Yoongi mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk mendapatkan perhatian kekasihnya.

Seringaian kecil kini terukir diwajah tampan Yoongi.

"Jiminie" Jimin bergumam menjawab panggilan Yoongi. Fokusnya kini sepenuhnya terpusat kepada game yang sedang dia mainkan.

"Jika kau bisa memenangkan game itu, Aku akan memberimu hadiah" Mendengar kata hadiah, Jimin mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Yoongi.

"Sungguh?" Pertanyaan Jimin hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Yoongi.

"Baiklah, tidak sulit untuk memenangkan Game ini" Seringaian Yoongi terlihat semakin jelas saat Jimin mengulang game itu dari awal dan mulai memainkannya dengan serius.

Tangan Yoongi yang memeluk pinggang Jimin dengan erat kini mulai berkeliaran kemana-mana lalu membuka kancing seragam Jimin.

"H-hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin mempause gamenya dan tangannya berusaha menghentikan tangan Yoongi yang berkeliaran di tubuhnya.

"Menurutmu apa? Cepat lanjutkan gamenya"

"Hyung curang, Jika hyung bergerak gerak bagaimana aku bisa bermain dengan serius?" Yoongi mengecup singkat pelipis kekasihnya.

"Apanya yang curang? kau bermain game-mu dan aku bermain game-ku. Salah satu dari kita harus ada yang menang memainkan Game masing masing. Jika kau menang aku akan memberikanmu hadiah tapi Jika aku yang menang kau harus memberiku hadiah. Aku tidak terima penolakan Jadi cepat lanjutkan game-mu, jika tidak, kau didiskualifikasi" Jimin mengerjapkan matanya lalu segera melanjutkan permainannya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Yoongi mengecup dan menjilat sensual telinga Jimin yang memerah.

Tangan Yoongi mulai menyelip masuk kedalam seragam Jimin yang sudah terlihat berantakan karna ulahnya.

"Eunghhh H-hyunghh" Yoongi memelintir dan menarik nipple Jimin berulang ulang yang hampir membuat Jimin kehilangan fokusnya. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat mencoba untuk kembali fokus dengan permainnyannya.

Tangan Yoongi merambat turun ke resleting celana Jimin dan menurunkan celana panjangnya beserta cd nya yang hanya diturunkan sebatas lututnya dengan bantuan pemiliknya.

Yoongi menaikan kakinya keatas meja hingga membuat kaki Jimin ikut terangkat naik. Tangan nakal Yoongi mulai mengusap lembut Junior Jimin meremasnya dan mengurutnya dengan tidak beraturan.

"A-ahhhh hyuunghhh" Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat bergerak gelisah diatas pangkuan Yoongi. Yoongi menjilati leher Jimin yang sudah dipenuhi tanda kemerahan buatannya.

"Tetap mainkan gamenya baby.." bisikan seduktif Yoongi membuat Jimin merinding.

Jimin kembali berusaha fokus kepada gamenya.

"A-akhhhh h-hyungghhh nghhhh" Tangan Yoongi kini men-shake Junior Jimin dengan cepat dan memasukan 2 jarinya ke dalam hole hangat dan sempit kekasih manisnya.

Ponsel Jimin terjatuh dari genggamannya dan hilang sudah fokusnya kepada game yang sedari tadi dia mainkan. Jimin semakin merapatkan punggungnya ke dada Yoongi dan bergerak gelisah diatas pangkuan Yoongi. Yang Jimin inginkan saat ini hanya menikmati sentuhan Yoongi dan mendesah.

Yoongi yang melihat ponsel digenggaman Jimin terjatuh menyeringai senang mengetahui bahwa dialah yang menang.

"Eunghhh hyuunghhh... A-aku.."

Gerakan tangan Yoongi semakin cepat saat kekasihnya akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Y-yoongii hyuunghhhh" Jimin mencapai klimaksnya. Cairannya tumpah ditangan dan celana Yoongi. Tubuhnya lemas matanya berkunang kunang kesadarannya hampir hilang.

Yoongi mengecup pipi chubby kekasihnya dengan sayang dan tangannya bergerak untuk mengaitkan kembali kancing seragam Jimin.

Jimin bangkit dari pangkuan Yoongi dan segera merapihkan seragamnya. Yoongi hanya menatap pergerakan Jimin dengan intens. Pandangannya tak lepas dari kekasih manisnya ini.

"Aku tunggu hadiahku nanti malam baby" Jimin terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan membelinya saat pulang sekolah hyung" Yoongi menautkan alisnya menatap kekasih manisnya.

"Kau tidak perlu membelinya baby"

"Tapi aku ingin hyung"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu hyung, dan nanti aku akan pulang dengan Taehyung, hyung tidak perlu menungguku" Jimin tersenyum imut menampilkan eye smilenya yang mempesona lalu mengecup pipi Yoongi dan segera beranjak pergi dari ruangan Yoongi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi hm? Kita belum selesai baby" Yoongi menahan tangan Jimin dan menarik tubuh mungil kekasihnya ini duduk di pangkuan Yoongi. Jimin melirik ke bawah tubuh Yoongi melihat sesuatu yang mengembung dibalik celana panjang Yoongi. Jimin mengerjap imut lalu menatap Yoongi gelisah.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab baby" Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin dengan mesra.

Jimin masuk kedalam kolong meja Yoongi lalu berjongkok diantara kaki Yoongi dan segera membuka resleting celana panjang Yoongi menggunakan bibirnya. Yoongi gemas melihat gerakan Jimin yang menurutnya cukup menggoda.

"Kau hanya punya waktu 10 menit sebelum bel berbunyi" Jimin segera meremas dan men-shake junior Yoongi dengan tempo sedang hingga membuat Yoongi menggeram.

Jimin mengecup dan menjilati junior Yoongi dengan gerakan memutar lalu mulai memasukan junior Yoongi kedalam mulut hangatnya.

Yoongi menyelipkan jarinya dihelaian surai Jimin lalu menggerakan kepala Jimin untuk meng in out kan juniornya didalam mulut hangat Jimin.

"Sshhhh Jim.. "

Tangan Jimin kini ikut bekerja memainkan twinsball Yoongi.

Jimin masih Setia menghisap dan mengulum junior Yoongi seperti lolipop. Namja manis itu melirik kearah kekasihnya yang terlihat mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya dan menggeram nikmat.

"Ahhhh"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi, Si manis itu mendorong pelan kursi yang di duduki Yoongi ke belakang tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Saat dirasa junior Yoongi mulai membesar didalam mulutnya. Jimin segera bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dengan perlahan untuk-

Kringgg

Jimin mengeluarkan junior Yoongi dari dalam mulutnya begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Yoongi yang terlihat mematung dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

' _sialan'_ _'shit.'_ berbagai macam umpatan Yoongi keluarkan dalam hati. Tak mungkin dia mengumpati kekasih bocahnya ini.

Jimin berjalan menjauh dari Yoongi lalu membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Yoongi yang masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas hyung hehe.. ada tugas yang belum aku kerjakan, aku tidak mau dapat hukuman lagi.. Aku mencintaimu hyung" Jimin memberikan cengiran polosnya yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari sang Guru. Tak lupa Jimin dengan santainya memberikan flying kiss untuk Yoongi dan berjalan riang keluar ruangan meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Pikirannya melayang liar memikirkan hukuman yang cocok untuk baby nakalnya itu.

End

Maap itu 99,99% Gajelas :'v cuma sekedar iseng wkk maap juga klo ada yg typo :'v sesungguhnya aku hanya manusia biasa.

oiya ff ini saling berhubungan tiap chapternya tapi mungkin ada beberapa chapter yang ga ada hubungannya sama chapter lain.

Ff ini 100% menjurus ke Yoonmin jdi gabakal ada MinYoon, nnti di ff lain aku bakal bikin yang MinYoon..

see you


	4. Chapter 4

Night  


saat ini sekolah sedang mengadakan camping di area sekolah untuk merayakan malam halloween.

Masing masing kelas dibagi menjadi 8 kelompok. Dengan misi mengitari area sekolah sesuai petunjuk untuk mencari kertas gulungan sebanyak banyaknya. Tentu saja tidak mudah bagi mereka karna area sekolah yang sangat luas dan begitu banyak ruangan disana. Terlebih lagi sudah pasti banyak jebakan di setiap ruangannya.

Setiap kelompok yang mendapatkan lebih banyak kertas gulungan akan mendapat hadiah dan terbebas dari remedial saat Ujian akhir semester nanti.

Kelompok Jimin terdiri dari.

\- Jimin

\- Taehyung

\- Youngjae

\- Daehyun

\- Jinyoung

\- Rose

\- Lisa

\- Jisoo

Mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor yang sangat gelap dan hanya dibantu dengan sebuah lilin yang berukuran sedang.

"Kenapa banyak sekali ruangannya astagaa" Gadis bernametag Rose terlihat frustasi melihat begitu banyak pintu yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Berapa yang sudah kita dapat?"

"5, kita baru dapat 5 dan waktunya tinggal 30 menit lagi sedangkan masih banyak ruangan yang belum kita datangi" Youngjae menatap teman temannya gelisah. Karna mungkin kelompok mereka mendapatkan kertas gulungan yang paling sedikit dibandingkan kelompok lainnya.

"Kita berpencar. Beberapa dari kita akan memasuki ruangan yang berbeda untuk mempercepat waktu" Perintah Daehyun hanya dibalas anggukan dari teman temannya. Lalu mereka segera berpencar memasuki ruangan berbeda beda.

.

.

Jimin dan Taehyung berpegangan erat melewati koridor yang sangat gelap hanya dengan sebuah senter yang diam diam Taehyung sembunyikan di kantong jaketnya. Karna sebenarnya dalam misi ini sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan membawa dan menggunakan alat penerangan kecuali lilin yang sudah disediakan oleh panitia.

Saat ini mereka berdua sudah mendapatkan 3 kertas gulungan. Dan mereka sekarang sedang mencari anggota kelompok mereka yang lain sekaligus mencari kertas gulungan terkutuk itu. Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dan mengikuti mereka secara diam diam.

"Aku benar benar akan mengutuk siapapun yang mengusulkan misi bodoh ini" Jimin mengusak surainya frustasi dengan satu tangannya yang bebas sedangkan tangan yang satunya masih setia berpegangan erat dengan lengan Taehyung.

"Guru pucat itu yang membuat permainan konyol ini, bahkan ini hanya kertas kosong yang digulung dan diikat lalu disembunyikan dimana mana" Taehyung menatap horror kertas gulungan yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

"ungh, Tae.. itu ruangan apa?" Jimin menatap lurus pintu yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya itu gudang Jim" Jimin merinding. Pegangannya pada lengan Taehyung semakin erat.

"Tae-ah.. kita kembali saja yaa"

"Tidak Jim, Aku yakin disana banyak kertas gulungan itu"

"Tapi Tae.. kau tau cerita yang pernah beredar disekolah tentang gudang ini kan Tae.." Jimin menatap gelisah ruangan dihadapannya. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipisnya. Wajahnya memucat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Cerita apa? maksudmu tentang petugas kebersihan yang ditemukan meninggal disini dengan mata yang tercongkel keluar?" Jimin menyikut perut Taehyung hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis pelan.

"Sudahlah kita masuk saja, waktu kita tidak banyak" Taehyung menarik Jimin untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Didalam terasa pengap dan gelap. Debu debu berserakan diman mana. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat kedua pemuda itu berhenti mencari kertas gulungan.

"Aku tidak menemukan apapun Jim, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak menemukan apapun"

"Aku juga tidak melihat apapun"

Karna tidak mendapatkan apapun Jimin dan Taehyung memutuskan keluar dari ruangan itu. Lalu segera berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menarik Jimin dan menghimpit tubuh mungilnya didinding. Baru saja Jimin ingin berteriak bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan sebuah bibir yang terasa sangat familiar bagi Jimin.

"H-hyungh" Jimin melengguh tertahan, lalu melingkarkan tangannya dileher pemuda yang kini sedang menikmati manisnya bibir Jimin.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu melepas tauatan bibir keduanya. Tangannya bergerak lembut membersihkan sisa saliva dibibir menggoda Jimin.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Jimin menatap bingung Yoongi hyungnya yang seharusnya saat ini berada di aula sekolah.

"Aku mengikutimu, aku lupa jika kau tidak suka dengan permainan seperti ini, Jadi aku mengikutimu untuk menjagamu baby.." Yoongi memberikan kecupan kecupan ringan diwajah manis kekasihnya.

"Dan saat ini aku menginginkanmu"

"Eunghhh" Yoongi menjilat dan melumat mesra telinga Jimin yang terlihat memerah. Jimin bergerak gelisah diantara dinding dan juga tubuh Yoongi yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja lutut Jimin mengenai sesuatu yang mengembung dibalik celana kekasihnya hingga membuat kekasihnya mengerang.

"Shit. Park Jimin. Ayo pulang" Yoongi langsung menarik tangan Jimin pergi keluar gedung sekolah berjalan cepat menuju mobil Yoongi yang terparkir rapih di basement dan segera melajukan ke apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka. Yoongi segera mengunci pintu dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil Jimin di ranjang lalu mengunci tubuh Jimin dibawah tubuhnya.

Yoongi meraup bibir menggoda Jimin melumatnya dengan kasar sambil menggesekkan ereksi keduanya yang sudah terasa sesak. Tangannya ikut bekerja

melepaskan kancing seragam Jimin lalu membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

"A-ahhh hmmphh"

"A-akhhh hyunghhh" Ciuman Yoongi kini turun ke leher Jimin. Menjilat dan menghisap leher mulus Jimin meninggalkan banyak tanda kemerahan di permukaan kulit Jimin.

Tangan kanan Yoongi bergerak memelintir dan menarik nipple Jimin yang sudah tegang. Yoongi menurunkan ciumannya ke dada Jimin lalu menggigit dan menghisap nipple Jimin lainnya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Hyuunghh aahhh" Jimin bergerak gelisah dibawah tubuh Yoongi. Keringat telah membasahi pelipisnya. Wajahnya memerah membuat Jimin terlihat semakin sexy dimata seme manapun tapi sayangnya hanya Yoongi yang dapat menikmati manisnya tubuh Jimin.

Yoongi menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap lembut kekasihnya yang hanya dibalas tatapan sayu dari Jimin. Tangan mungil Jimin kini bergerak melepas kancing kemeja Yoongi lalu membuang kemeja Yoongi kesembarang tempat.

Jimin mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Yoongi dan mulai menggigit dan menjilati leher Yoongi mencoba membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan disana. Sedangkan Yoongi mulai melumat mesra telinga Jimin sesekali membisikkan kata-kata Cinta kepada kekasihnya.

Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi hingga dia berada diatas tubuh Yoongi.

"Hyung bolehkah aku menikmati milikmu?" Tangan Jimin bergerak mengusap ereksi Yoongi dibalik celana panjang yang Yoongi gunakan.

"Mhhh lakukan sesukamu anak nakal" Jimin merambat turun lalu melepas celana panjang dan cd Yoongi dengan cepat lalu membuangnya ke lantai.

Wajah Jimin merona merah saat junior Yoongi mengacung tegak didepan wajahnya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak meremas dan men-shake junior Yoongi dengan tempo cepat.

"Aahhh Jiminieehh" Jimin mulai memasukan junior Yoongi ke dalam mulut hangatnya, mengulum dan menghisapnya seperti lolipop dengan rakus hingga membuat Yoongi sedikit kewalahan.

"Akhh Jiminhhh.. kau pintar babyhh.. " Jimin menaik turun kan kepalanya bergerak meng in out kan junior Yoongi yang sudah mulai membesar didalam mulut hangatnya.

"Jiminhhh" Yoongi mencapai klimaksnya didalam mulut hangat Jimin. Menumpahkan semua cairan cum nya didalam mulut Jimin. Karna saking banyaknya hingga membuat Jimin tersedak.

Yoongi membalik posisi mereka, Mengunci tubuh Jimin dibawah tubuhnya. Mengecup dan menggigit bibir bengkak Jimin.

"Kau bahkan belum melepas celanamu baby"

"Tolong lepaskan hyung"

"Dengan senang hati baby" Tangan Yoongi bergerak melepas celana panjang dan juga cd yang Jimin pakai. Lalu membuangnya ke lantai.

Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dan mendudukan Jimin di atas pangkuannya dengan posisi membelakangi tubuhnya. Jimin bergerak gelisah saat Yoongi melebarkan kaki Jimin. Ingin rasanya Yoongi memotret Jimin dalam keadaan menggoda seperti ini

"H-hyungieehh A-ahhhh" Yoongi memasukkan Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke dalam hole hangat Jimin sekaligus. Lalu meng in outkan jarinya dengan tempo cepat.

"Y-yoongi hyunghhh ngghhh" Tangan kiri Yoongi yang bebas ikut bergerak untuk men shake junior Jimin dengan tempo cepat. Bibir Yoongi menciumi tengkuk dan bahu Jimin yang sudah dipenuhi tanda kemerahaan buatannya.

"Ouhhhh H-hyunghh i wanna cum eunghhh" Jimin semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Yoongi dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, lalu mengeluarkan cairannya memenuhi ranjang dan juga tangan Yoongi.

Dengan cepat Yoongi kembali menghempaskan tubuh Jimin dan menindihinya dibawah tubuh Yoongi.

Tangan Yoongi bergerak meletakkan bantal dibawah butt Jimin lalu melebarkan kaki Jimin dan mengarahkan juniornya untuk masuk kedalam hole hangat dan sempit Jimin.

"Akhhh Hyunghh" Yoongi melesakkan juniornya ke dalam hole Jimin dalam sekali hentakkan dan langsung bergerak dengan tempo cepat hingga membuat Jimin kewalahan dan mendesah keras.

"Aahhh hyunghhh.. There.. ngghhh.." Tak sulit bagi Yoongi untuk menemukan titik kenikmatan Jimin. Junior Yoongi terus menghantam hole hangat Jimin dan menumbuk titik yang sama berkali kali hingga mereka mencapai kenikmatan mereka bersama.

End

maap itu gajelas wkwk :'v maap juga klo ada yg typo atau semacamnya. Sesungguhnya aku hanya manusia biasa :'

Adakah yg ngerasain janggal dari ff ini?

see you


End file.
